End of one love, start of another
by shinona
Summary: After Bella gets back from Italy with Edward, she realises she's falling out of love with him and into love with Alice. How will the two of them deal with this new development and deal with Edward. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Discovering Feeling

Unfortunatly I dont own Twilight or anything related except this story. Bellice Fic. Dont like dont read. Rated M.

Chapters are short and normaly only one persons view a chapter as im lazy.

Chapter 1.

BPOV

"Bella" her voice called from outside my door. I just groaned and turned over in bed hoping she'd leave me alone it's to early for the human to get up.I guess it was too much to expect from Alice. Especially when shopping was concerned and id promised we would go this weekend.  
"I don't think she's awake" Rose's voice flitted. I heard the door open. Please let them think im asleep and go away I begged.  
Next thing I know I had no covers on anymore, Alice had pulled them off "Time to wake up sleepy, shopping time" Rose was laughing softly.

I could feel the dip in the mattress as Alice sat on the bed next to me waiting for me to get up. I reached over and started patting her head and face. "What is she doing?" Rose asked curiosity in her voice. "If I press it long enough snooze mite work" was my answer. I heard growling from Alice and laughing from Rose. "Not funny" I rolled over and got up "I'm up ok give me 10 I'll be ready" I walked into the bathroom with my things. 10 minutes later I walked into the kitchen to find the girls there and Esme "bout time you humans take so long" "sorry I'm not super fast like you Alice" I muttered. "Someone's not happy this morning" Rose said. Really I thought how did you work that out smarty.

We were in the car going to Seattle for the weekend. Girl's time Edward thought it was a great idea while he and the boys went hunting. I knew my feelings for him where changing ever since we got back from Italy, I was becoming more attracted to Alice and less to him, I knew I couldn't act on the feelings though but I mite break it off with Edward its not fair on him but I knew I couldn't decide on anything in case Alice saw. I was quiet most of the way as I had a lot to think about I chatted to Esme in the back a little about her designing a cute little cottage near by she is a amazing designer just look at their house.

Once at the hotel I had barley put my stuff down in my room before being dragged out by Alice "Shop till we drop time" She squealed. When we got to the mall my eyes almost popped out of my head I don't think I've ever been to a mall this big it's never ending. It's like my worst nightmare with the shopping devil! Rose looked at me sympathetically as if she was the one who could read my thoughts, we'd gotten close after I brought Edward back she told me she felt terrible about the way she behaved around me, I just gave a small smile in return. The only thing keeping me sane as we walked (dragged by Alice) into the mall was the sooner we start the faster it will be over.

OMG I was so wrong time just seems to drag on in this mall of hell. While I've been having my own internal monologue I didn't realize that Rose had stopped in front of me and I ran straight into her. "oww" rubbing my face "oh im so sorry Bella I thought you would see me stopping" "it's ok I was just in my own world" The others had walked into another shop, Rose just looked at me "Are you ok you've been a little distracted lately?" I ran my hand through my hair nervously what was I meant to say, oh sorry Rose it's just I've fallen out of love with your brother and into love with your sister. Wait did I just think I love Alice! I looked up to see Rose looking at me "I'm fine just a little tired haven't been sleeping well" I hated lying to her but I just couldn't tell her the truth.

One we got into the shop the other's where in I spotted Alice looking at clothes. Wow big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2 What next?

Again unfortunately I don't own Twilight or anything related except this story. Bellice Fic. Don't like don't read. Rated M. Chapters are short and normally only one persons view a chapter as im lazy.

Chapter 2.

APOV

Shopping for the whole weekend with no boys I couldn't be more excited. Plus I could make my move on Bella without Edward reading my thoughts. I love him but that talent is annoying at times! Once at the mall I dragged Bella into a ton of shops with the girls making them all try on things I thought (had seen) would look good, Bella only complained a few time's however I did notice when I tried clothes on especially tighter fitting ones that her eyes would roam ands stay on me a little longer then they should, internally smirking "see something you like?" Bella blushed 10 different shades of red "huh umm umm yeah" she finished lamely, can you say adorable! After that shop we stopped to get the human food, now time to put my plan into action next shop I dragged her into was Victoria's Secret.

She blushed so cutely I thought. I knew she liked me that much I could tell, just had to tempt her. Rose and Esme went to look at furniture with Esme saying something about a cottage, thankfully I couldn't have planned that any better myself. I grabbed what I thought would look good on both of us and pushed her into the change room followed behind with me I shut and locked the door. "Umm Alice I can dress myself" Bella enviously said "I no but then how do I tell you if it looks good" Smooth talking Alice I think. I can tell Bella is anxious about getting changed in front of me esp. in underwear so I decide to start. I peel of my top slowly my back to Bella, I can feel her eyes on me and her heart beat picked up I just grin. Well its now or never I thought.

Once changed I turn around to face her "well how do I look" Bella blushed red she looked at my body before nodding mumbling I look good. I move closer to her as she backed into the wall I made it so my body is right next to hers "I didn't hear what you said Bells" whispering in her ear, I felt her shudder as my breath hits her. Her breathing was a little erratic and her heart beat was going nuts. I move back a little so I can look at her to see her face.

Her eyes stopped at my lips the normal chocolate brown was a slightly darker shade. I slowly dragged my tongue over them making then moist before moving to her ear "I want you so much Bella" My voice had a husky edge to it I could feel my arousal growing, my hand moving to her hip rubbing softly. Bella whimpered softly if I wasn't a vampire im not sure I would of even heard it, it was that noise she made and I knew I had her I leaned up and kissed her, it was meant to be a soft kiss but soon turned hungry I begged for entrance to her mouth with my tongue she didn't resist at all.  
I tasted every inch of her mouth; she did the same to mine. Her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her I lifted her up against the wall (thank god for vampire strength) hips grinding together causing her to moan. I wanted her so badly now I couldn't control myself, I growled into her mouth. I could smell her arousal as my hand moved to her jeans undoing the zipper when I had enough room I put my hand in her underwear, I could feel the heat radiating off her.

Just as I started to rub through her panties where I could already feel her wetness soaking through; there was a knock on the door "Are you guys ok in there? Need any help?" I had totally forgotten where we were until the shop assistant knocked. It seemed to shock Bella into realizing what was going on.

She mumbled something I didn't catch but I heard her doing her jeans back up before she scrambled out of the changing room, just as I replied to the assistant. Once I quickly got changed back into my clothes and paid for the items, I had been a little to excited to put them back that would have just been gross! I left hoping Bella was just outside she wasn't, I tracked her scent to the nearest restroom, walking in…..

Sorry for the cliffy but have to keep you hanging on haha, hopefully will put a new chapter up soon if i get good reviews so please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Unresolved

**The normal thing again unfortunately I don't own Twilight or anything related except this story. Bellice Fic. Don't like don't read. Rated M. Chapters are short and normally only one persons view a chapter as im 't believe the positive feedback from everyone i feel loved :P So thankyou to everyone who has story alerted this or reviewed, means alot, and this is my 1st chapter story so im glad people like it. Special thanks to Anuka21 for being my first review. I mite try to post another chapter either later today if im feeling inspired or tommorrow, if not il put one up monday for sure. Now enough with all this. Enjoy!  
**

BPOV

I can't believe I just did that with Alice, well technically all we did was make out with heavy petting but it was close to being more if that assistant didn't knock! So here I am hiding in the mall bathroom to try and cool off and sort my thoughts out I know it was bad running off but I couldn't look at Alice after what happened, luckily the bathroom was empty when I got here so I could hide in one of the stalls, I heard the door swing open but just ignored it the person will just do there business an leave. "Bella I know your in here I can smell you" I just about had a heart attack when I hear a voice I'm all to familiar with. Hopefully if I don't make a noise she'll leave.

I should have known better about trying to hide from a vampire when she slid herself under the gap on the floor into my stall, before standing and looking at me her golden gaze locking onto my face. "Why?" it was all I could think of to say. "Why not?" Smile lifting at the corners of Alice's very kissable mouth. Though it dropped when she saw my expression. "I have strong more than sisterly feelings for you Bella in case you didn't notice, and I'm now positive you feel the same" what could I say to that of course I do but I'm with Edward, Oh Edward I had totally forgotten about him! What if he reads what happened in Alice's mind he'll kill her. "Edward" she looked heartbroken when I said his name but I have to do this she's with Jasper and I'm with Edward.

Finally gaining the courage to hurt her I look up at her from the toilet seat I'm sitting on "He can't know about what happened, its never happening again either it was a lapse in judgment, I'm sorry Alice I got caught up in the moment" She looked about to cry even though I know its not possible for vampires. I was almost about to confess I lied and tell her how much I loved her "I understand I shouldn't have done that, your right you love my brother, I hope you can forgive me?" Alice's voice was cold and detached her eyes slightly darker gold than normal. "Of course, your still my best friend" I tried not to flinch at the look on her face when I said friend.

"Tell the other's I needed to hunt, they can drive you back to the hotel" with that she handed me the keys and vanished. I wander out a few minutes later and msg Rose asking where they are, once I go to meet them at a furniture shop (I have no idea how Esme can look at furniture for so long!) "Hey, you guys took forever, I was just about to send out a search party" joked Rose, "Where's Alice?" "She said she'd meet us back at the Hotel she had to hunt" I said it low enough that no humans would hear as that would sound a little strange. Rose & Esme could tell something was wrong but never pushed, that's what I loved about them they didn't push me for answers like Edward did.

The drive back was quiet with both Rose & Esme glancing back at me, I saw their lips moving but it was to fast for me to hear. I trudged up to my room; waving at the others as they went into their room probably to talk about me and Alice, things were worse as I had to share mine with Alice, not that she would sleep. I had been hoping she would be inside so I could talk I still wasn't sure what I could say, I stood outside the door for a few seconds not sure about going in. I could hear movement from inside so went in.

"What the hell?" My clothes where everywhere with Alice in the middle looking sheepish. "Sorry I decided to sneakily try to put fashionable clothes in and get rid of things like this" wrinkling up her face at a pair of sweats that I own, I just nodded at let her continue knowing it was a losing battle so why argue plus it happens a lot I came home from school once to find I had more dresses than I remember owning, not that I wear them I'm more a jeans and t-shirt girl, I know I'm badass when it comes to fashion!

After that things seemed to go back to normal with Alice acting like the friend she always has been it was painful in a way as I did care for her more than friends. This is for the best though things will be back to normal once the weekend is over and I'm back in Edward's arms. When we all went out to dinner with me the only one eating and them watching me eat, can you say creepy! I noticed Rose & Esme watching me and Alice interact. "no offence but can you not watch me eat it's a little off putting" I try to say it nicely as possible "Sorry its just interesting to watch as it was so long ago that any of us ate food" Esme explained. I knew that but still it made me feel weird. Thankfully they stopped doing it as much.

Once we said our goodnights me receiving a hug from both Rose & Esme, Alice and I returned to our room, I had a shower and put my Pj's on which were a singlet top and shorts. I couldn't help put notice the way Alice's eyes traveled over my legs I felt a blush creeping onto my face "Goodnight" Alice said as I hopped into the King size bed, I felt like I was going to drown in the sheets it was so big. Alice went to walk into the front room to watch TV or something I guess I'm not sure what they do if they don't sleep, I would never tell him but when I found out Edward watches me sleep I didn't like it, I mean who does that just sits there and stares at you while you sleep, someone needs a life!

I knew this was a bad idea but before I could think it through "Alice can you sleep with me?" I cant believe I said that out loud, her eyes went a little wide and darkened "I just cant sleep if no one is in the bed with me and it's normally Edward but he's not here but I know you don't sleep so it was dumb of me to ask" "Bell, your rambling, it's fine I understand" Alice said chuckling a little as she slid into bed beside me snuggling. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

**Next chapter will be in APOV while Bella is asleep, as its only creepy if Edward watches her sleep (clearly im a fan of Alice) They still have 2 more days before they go back to forks, so i can squeeze in a couple more chapter's before that happens. **


	4. Chapter 4 Bed

**I dont own Twilight or anything related except this story. Bellice Fic. Dont like dont read. Rated M. Chapters are short and normaly only one persons view a chapter as im lazy. This chapter is MA+ so you can guess whats going to happen ;) **

APOV

I couldn't believe Bella asked me that! I knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded but still internally little Alice was jumping for joy at the thought of snuggling with Bella.

Once in bed I wrapped my arms around her she didn't seem to mind at all, to say I had been upset when Bella had rejected me was a slight understatement, hunting always helps me clear my head it was then that I had decided to be whatever Bella needed till she sorted her feelings out, I could see she was struggling with them, I wasn't her best friend for nothing after all.

I could hear Bella's breathing even out and her heart beat slowing down the signs of sleep,

So I just closed my eyes and focused on her scent lulling myself into relaxation. At sometime in the night Bella had moved, her arm draped over my middle (I'm laying on my back) and her head in the crook of my neck it was wonderful, just breathing in her delicious scent, what I wasn't expecting was for her leg to hitch itself in-between mine, I knew it wasn't on purpose but still it sent tingles to my core.

Bella's breathing became more labored and her fingers clenching at my shirt, I was getting concerned she was having a nightmare "Alice" for a second I thought she was awake, she groaned shifting her hips into my leg slightly, ok I have to wake her up I don't want her to have a bad dream, just as I decided that she whimpered "Alice…so good" grinding her hips into me again "Don't stop" OMG that's when I realized she's not having a nightmare she's having a dream about me…a naughty dream. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I thought that or the spike of want settling between my legs.

I could smell her arousal and feel the heat on my leg; I was so turned on right now it wasn't funny. It took all of my self control not to take advantage of the sleeping human. It wasn't helping that Bella's heart beat had increased and she was making little moaning noises in the back of her throat, incredibly sexy! She was grinding against me harder and faster now and I could feel her wetness on my leg "Alice….harder" If I wasn't sure she was dreaming about me before I was now! Panting on my neck I could tell she was getting close in her dream especially from the noises she was making, I could feel my own wetness pooling down there, just when I thought Bella might explode her eyes snapped open a second later shock and horror flashed through them. Oh Shit!

"Umm hey" I said lamely she hadn't moved from the position we where in but I'm not sure if that was from shock or not, "I'm so sorry Alice I…I don't know what to say" I could tell she was embarrassed I could smell the blush and see it (perfect vision) "It's ok, if I could dream it would be about the same thing with you" I told her softly "I'm sorry about earlier today Alice, I got scared" I had hoped she would tell me her feeling's before going back home. Jasper knew how I felt and accepted it, he was hurt but loved me enough to let me go, the whole family knows we aren't together anymore we told them we just drifted apart but love each other like brother and sister, Jasper still cared about me so he was happy if I was, plus the boy in him wanted to see me and Bella make out, he's secretly like a calmer version of Emmett.

"I know sweetie, but I care about you and would never pressure you into anything, you know that right? I could hear the doubt in my voice unsure if she trusted me still. "Of course I do, I really do have feelings for you but got scared and I didn't know what to do about Edward, so I thought I could just pretend it never happened but I don't want to anymore" I smiled softly at her "good as you know I have feelings for you, how about we handle Edward together if you want? All he wants if for you to be happy" I felt Bella nod. Now we have all that sorted I wanted to see how far I could push my luck.

I tilted my head so it was facing hers, I couldn't resist tasting those lips again I couldn't get them out of my mind all day after the change room incident, Bella licked her lips and that was it I leaned in and captured them in a soft kiss, rolling over so I was on top of her I licked her bottom lip just the way I discovered drove her crazy earlier, getting a moan in response I sucked and rolled her tongue with mine tasting all of Bella. "How bout I make that dream real?" I couldn't help but ask with a smirk. I knew Edward had never done more that kiss Bella he was too much of a prude. I certainly wasn't I would only stop when she wanted me to.

Bella was tugging on my hair and kissed me fiercely, I'm guessing I know my answer then. My left hand traveling up to her breast kneading it softly through her top, so much better than I imagined. Bella arching into me, I moved my lips to her throat sucking and nipping on her pulse point I could hear the blood pumping through her veins but I have enough control not to bite. Instead I leave my mark on her, Slowly licking and kissing every inch of her neck I move back up to kiss her again letting her explore my mouth with her tongue I didn't want to push her to fast but I felt her tugging on the bottom of my top so I pulled back to look at her "You sure?" "I've never been more sure of anything" that's all I needed to hear I pull my top off, her heart beat took off as she saw I wasn't wearing a bra her now darkened eyes tracing my body, I tugged hers off as well before lowering myself onto my elbows above her.

Kissing my way down I took her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it and biting gently making her twitch and moan beneath me, a sight I wasn't sure I would ever see. My leg falling between her and pushing up to her core, gasping she ground herself up onto my leg "Oh god….Alice" I move back up to kiss her but my hand stays on her breast massaging it and tweaking her nipple making sure I treat both, her hips still canting onto my leg, Bella's breathing is erratic and I know she's going to come soon, my own hips are grinding own onto her leg every time pushing mine into her, I can feel my wetness through my pants, I'm so turned on I don't know how much more I can take, Bella's hands feel like they are everywhere at once leaving a trail of heat where they touch me. I can feel myself beginning to loose it as we grind harder against each other, it's when she starts moaning my name and a few other words I never thought id hear from her that pushed me over the edge, I feel it snap and I'm erratically grinding her leg milking out the last of orgasm, only barley aware of Bella doing the same and calling out my name.

Rolling over I snuggle into her side while catching my breath. "wow" Bella grins at me looking so contented "yeah…wow" I chuckle a little at the fact we are both still to fuzzy to think of good words, Bella yawns slightly "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" I promise her, she just nodded and snuggled into me more before drifting off.

Hopefully she'll want to do it again in the morning I can't wait to taste her. I lull myself into a trance like state just focusing on her even heartbeat waiting till morning rolled around, we have two more days before we have to face everyone I just want to enjoy it, I know most of the family will be excepting but not sure how Edward will react. I'll deal with that when the time comes.

**Next chapter will be monday or tues as busy tonight and tommo. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 Finally Together

**I dont own twilight or anything related..the usual lines. Thankyou to everyone for the continued support :) and enjoy**.

BPOV

I could tell the sun was shining through the window but I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to stay snuggled into Alice. I've never felt so happy and contented in my life, snuggling with Edward never felt this good it was like Alice and I perfectly fit together. "Morning, I know your awake" the wind chime voice in my ear spoke.  
I couldn't help the smile at my lips "hey" facing her, the most beautiful creature staring back at me. "Last night was well…wow" I said grinning. "So you don't regret it?" I could see the look in her eyes and it made me sad to think I caused it. "Never" Alice beamed at me and lent in for a kiss.  
I stopped her though, for a second she looked hurt, I could feel the blush rising on my face "I...uhh...Wana clean my teeth first" looking embarrassed. Alice just giggled but nodded.

After I had my human moment and put my shirt back on. Alice had hers on as well she must have done it when I was in the bathroom.  
I lent over and kissed her enjoying the taste of Alice. It was like vanilla and something I couldn't place. She rolled us over so she was on top, I have a feeling Alice likes to be the dominate one not that I care if she kisses me like this. She rolled over to the side after making out for a bit and just lay next to me  
"You have a great chest you should wear lower cut tops, show it off a little. And more shorts your legs are amazing" I blushed at the random complement "I'm not wearing that stuff just so you can perv at me" Amusement clear in my voice. Alice now on her side propped up looking at me "It's not just for me but for others to see and want you, but knowing I'm the only one who can have you" Her eyes had gone almost black from that statement and she almost purred the last part out.

I had no idea Alice was this territorial it was hot "You do realize you can have me whenever you want without me wearing that stuff" I blushed a little at my honesty  
"And when did you get territorial?" She shifted so she was pressing on me in all the right spots I couldn't help but feel turned on "Don't worry I will have you repeatedly, and I can tell you like me being possessive" "How?" my voice a little lower than normal as I looked at her. "I can smell it on you" Grinning like a Cheshire cat at me.  
I forgot all about how Alice could smell me it was somehow oddly arousing. Blushing bright red I just nodded my answer not trusting myself to speak.

Alice slowly lent in to kiss me again after licking and pulling on my bottom lip I couldn't help the groan I made, things where getting hot fast, she tugged at my top I lent up helping her take it off, I flipped us over so I was on top Alice seemed surprised but I couldn't let her have all the fun now could I.  
After taking her shirt off as well I kissed and licked my way down her neck sucking on her collarbone resulting in purring noise from Alice along with my name "Bella"  
I wish I could mark her like she did to me, I noticed it when I was in the bathroom. Just as things where about to heat up even further there was a banging on the door "Time to get up guys" I just about fell off the bed in surprise and embarrassment when Rose did that. After showering and getting ready I tried to take as long as possible I really didn't want to face Esme & Rose.

Walking into the shared lounge room Alice danced over to me the was she does.

Rose was smirking at me from the lounge I don't think it's possible for me to blush any redder than I am I feel like a tomato, Esme was just smiling with a knowing look. I decided then that we had to tell them. Like they didn't already know what was going on in the bedroom. Alice suddenly squealed and hugged me  
"I saw what you decided, I'm so happy" I linked my hand with hers and walked to the empty lounge, there was enough room for Alice to sit next to me but she perched herself on my lap without a care in the world, it was cute to see her like this.

"I'm guessing you would like to tell us something? We do try not to listen but…." Esme looked embarrassed, I wished I could curl up and die. It didn't help that Rose kept grinning and throwing looks between me and Alice suggestively and flicking her eyes to the mark on my neck, I think she's spending far to much time with Emmett  
"Yep, Bella and I have gotten together" Alice replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. "What about Edward dear?" Esme asked me she still looked slightly uncomfortable looking at me which just made me more embarrassed knowing she heard the noises I had made last night and this morning.  
I explained everything about my change in feelings to my decision to end things with him; I was near tears by the time I finished. Then they did something I never expected both of them got up and hugged me and Alice giving their support.

Esme and Alice went out saying something about getting me food. I felt nervous being left with Rose, I know we are closer now but I did just sleep with her sister!  
"So you and Alice sounded like you had fun last night, about time after the way you guys have been looking at each other" I honestly didn't know what to say. "Have we really been that obvious?" Rose just laughed "Using a quote from Emmett, the two of you have been practically eye fucking since we arrived here yesterday"  
"I really think you've been spending to much time around him" I muttered Rose was fighting to keep the smile off her face. "At least the two of you are just as vocal as me and Emmett, I wonder how many bed's you'll break after you've been changed" She let the smirk take place on her face. I really don't think I could be any more mortified with the conversation right now, I guess i should have known better.

"You should of seen Esme's face when she heard you two, I mean she's heard us all but never you Bella" Wiggling her eyebrows at me, I prayed Alice came back soon, I'll never be able to look at Esme again! "It wasn't my fault Alice was so good" Rose snorted at that….shit I said that out loud. "Seriously though I know Emmett and I will support you with this, I've never seen Alice look so happy even when she was with Jasper" "Wait what do you mean 'when she was' isn't she still with him?"  
Rose looked surprised I didn't know "No they split just before Alice came back when you jumped" I winced at remembering the look on her face after I arrived home that day she looked so heartbroken thinking i was dead.

Thank god Alice and Esme decided to arrive back just then, Alice looked happy she clearly talked to Esme about everything. After I ate breakfast I looked at Alice sitting on the arm of the chair. I really do love her, I will tell her that tonight, she probably already knows now I've decided but oh well. I also decided that I'll break up with Edward as soon as we get back it's not fair on either of them to hide it. With those thoughts behind me now I will just let myself enjoy this weekend as long as I don't have to do to much shopping, I mean I love Alice but I don't love her that much.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter im thinking after one more chapter, they will head home. Where they finally tell Edward...Dum dum dum...**


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**I dont own twilight and all that, i stole 'sexy times' from glee as i love that show i really dont care if nobody else likes it lol. thanks again for reviews, this is just a short ch. as the next will be from BPOV with her telling Edward 'It's not you it's me'. Enjoy. **

APOV

I can't believe how happy I am, it's like a weight as been lifted now that Bella and I are together I must admit I was staring to think it wouldn't happen.  
The next two days flew by after the whole coming out night we just snuggled I think Bella might have been exhausted after all the shopping a put her through,  
who cares though there will be plenty of sexy times later. Plus I got her some amazing outfits.

The day to leave came too soon for my liking I wish we could just stay but I knew we had to see the rest of the family and tell them, for the car ride home I was in the back with Bella she was too quiet "Are you ok?" "Just thinking about what to tell Edward" I could hear the guilt in her voice.  
Esme glanced back at me I just shrugged at her. "It'll all work out fine, trust me I not the future teller for nothing" I tried to ease the guilt she was feeling.  
"Ok Alice, I believe you" Snuggling into my neck I breathed in her scent. I lent back to look at her before leaning in softly and kissing her,  
what I didn't expect was her to kiss back so forcefully it was like she was trying to convey all her love to me, things got a little heated making out in the back not that i minded "hey you two no sex in the car" Bella just about jumped a foot away from me like she'd been burned, her face a violent shade of red.

Glaring at Rose for that comment she just winked at Bella trying not to laugh, Esme just stared out the window with a small smile.  
"Fine we can just do it in my car" I stated smugly not really thinking before i spoke, if possible Bella got redder at that "uhh umm huh" It was so cute Bella couldn't even form words. I just patted her leg like you would with a child. Just with that Rose pulled into the garage.  
"Remember dear we will support you" Esme said in a loving manner before going off to find Carlisle. Rose smiled at Bella before leaving to find her mate as well.  
Before I could say anything to her the door was open and Edward pulled Bella to him kissing her "I missed you" It took all of my control not to think about me and Bella or to growl for kissing my mate.

"I missed you to" What! I couldn't believe she said that! What about us! "But we need to talk Edward" Bella pulling away slightly.  
Ok so I over reacted a tad she is my mate. I jumped out of the car singing Barbie girl in my head which caused Edward to look at me funny.  
"Do you need me to stay" I said softly to her "I'll be ok Alice" Edward just looked between us with a confused expression and decided to take Bella home first before talking after they left I stomped into the lounge room "hey shorty" Emmett said I just growled in response not in the mood.  
I just wanted to be alone so I went up to my room to try and relax, hard as my mate was off with someone else and I wanted her here! I dont care if im acting childlike, She's mine not his.

Everyone could tell I wanted to be alone so luckily they let me be for a while. I wasn't sure how long it would take Bella and Edward I still couldn't see much with him as he hadn't decided on anything. I trust Bella and she's made it clear she picked me but I'm still worried about his reaction I know he would never hurt her but still he is a vampire.

I just sat in my room for what seemed like forever until Jasper came in "Hey darlin, how's things? You get everything sorted with Bella?" When he said her name I couldn't help the joy I felt, smiling and nodding "yeah I did, she's just telling Edward" "He probably wont be happy about you stealing his mate" Jasper had a point but it's not really stealing when she no longer wanted him "I never stole her Jazz she wanted me not him, simple as that"

He nodded in understanding "True but he wont see it like that at first you know, But don't worry I wont let him lay a hand on my sisters" I loved Jasper and the fact he could now call Bella & I his sisters. "I'll protect you two girls as well shorty" I heard Emmett's voice call from downstairs following with a smacking noise,  
my guess Rose hit him again. With that I wandered back downstairs no use being glum in my room time goes to slow there.

Plus I'll know when Edward decides to leave Bella's. Rose was flicking through a car magazine and Emmett playing his xbox as usual. So I grabbed a fashion magazine and sat on the lounge with Jasper grabbing the other control to play Emmett. After a while I was getting anxious what was taking Bella & Edward so long. Did she decide not to tell him?  
I couldnt take it anymore I jumped up and started pacing.

Jasper could sense my feeling's and sent a wave of calm. "Hunt?" he offered. "Yeah good idea" I hoped by the time we got back everything was sorted. I was still trying to pick up visions but I was only really getting different versions of Bella telling him her feelings. It was getting frustrating so I just pushed it out of my mind and let the animal in me take over and enjoy my hunt with Jazz.


	7. Chapter 7 Resolved Feelings

**I dont own twilight and all that jazz, iv been busy so havent had the chance to uptate, Bella finally tells Edward! Rated M as Bella and Alice get 'snuggly'**

BPOV

I started to feel guilty as soon as we walked into my house how was I going to tell Edward I don't love him anymore, I'm so glad he cant read my thoughts sometimes.

I'm sure he could tell the way I flinched when he touched me or how I avoided his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about love?" He was looking at me now with such love I almost couldn't go through with it but then I thought of Alice and how happy she made me it steeled my resolved. "You may want to sit down Edward" He looked at me confused but sat anyway at the kitchen table. I sat as well I don't think I could stand.

"I don't know how to tell you this" Edward looked sad like he knew what was coming "Is this about Alice?" All I could do was stare at him in shock my mouth opening and closing like a fish "uhh…what...how?" I couldn't even form words did he know? How could he "Its ok I had a feeling it would be something like this, your breaking up with me that's why you wanted to talk isn't it?" I could see his eyes had darkened and the sadness in them was overwhelming "Yes, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it I'm in love with her, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" I was rushing the words tying to get them out.

Tears where streaming down my face "Its not you its me, I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore" I knew that sounded bad but it was true. "It's ok Bella, I love you and can see the way you look at Alice, and I'm surprised we haven't had this talk sooner" I couldn't believe Edward was saying these things! I could see the hurt and pain in his now black eyes but I thought he would yell or at least get angry I deserved that much and more considering how much I hurt him "You are ok with this?" I couldn't help but ask, he gave a dark chuckle "no but would it change anything? If i fought for you would you ever pick me?"

"I suppose not, No im sorry it will always be Alice" I replied softly "I'm hurt as Alice is my sister and you're the girl I love but because of that fact I can see how happy she makes you and that's all I've ever wanted was your happiness"

Edward got up and kissed the top of my head "I will always love you, but I just need time to sort myself out, I might go to Denali for a while I can't be gone to long Esme would kill me" I laughed knowing it was true "ok stay safe" I felt the breeze and knew he was gone. I can't believe how well that went considering he found out I'm leaving him for his sister, I felt sobs coming out as Edward was my first love and a small part of me would always love him.

I was still sitting in the kitchen when Alice came in I felt her arms wrap around me "Bella are you ok?" I just nodded and buried myself in her arms shaking slightly. Once I had calmed down I looked up, I could see I was hurting her by being sad "I'm ok it was just hard, he was so accepting with it all and it made me feel worse about hurting him" Alice looked nervous "Are you sure you made the right choice? You were so upset"

"Yes, I can't be without you Alice" She wiped away my tears and kissed me gently. I felt bad as the kiss turned me on and I had just broken up with my boyfriend and first love, but Alice seemed to need this as much as I did.

Once oxygen became a problem I pulled back resting my forehead on hers, I couldn't help the overwhelming joy of just being able to be with Alice finally without hiding. I think she noticed my change as she smirked at me "Charlie wont be home for another 4 hours" I could only nod dumbly before pulling her in for another kiss before I knew it she had picked me up, I wrapped my legs around her hips and moved to kissing her neck so she could see where she was going.

I was in my bedroom before I could think too much with Alice now resting above me; she shifted down to my collarbone licking and sucking on it "Alice" my voice laced with lust and need, I couldn't help but feel turned on how could you not with Alice Cullen using her mouth like that! She ripped my top in half "I'll buy a new one" before taking off my bra I couldn't think anymore it was all I could do not to scream her name, I felt her mouth on my nipple sucking and biting just the right way to make me arch into her, Alice's skilled hands where tugging at my pants it took all my willpower to shift away from her, she looked confused "you. clothes...to...many" Thank god Alice knew what I meant I couldn't really form words well. Straddling me she removed her shirt and bra, I could feel my mouth go dry and wetness pooling elsewhere, she moved for a second and then she was back on top kissing me hungrily without pants, I wish I had vampire speed to take my clothes off that fast.

I could feel her purring it was so hot! She started kissing her way down again this time taking my pants and underwear off licking and nipping along my hip bone I moaned loudly and arched my hips up I needed more friction "Oh god…Alice" teasing me by kissing and biting my upper thighs skimming over the spot I wanted her most, whimpering I shifted my hips again I don't think I could take much more when I felt her lick my folds throwing my head back moaning, that felt so good I never wanted Alice to stop her tongue set a demanding pace on my clit flicking her tongue just the right way, my right hand finding its way to her hair and fisting keeping her where I wanted, I felt her fingers at my entrance teasing me before she slipped two fingers in pumping them in and out, thrusting my hips up in time to her fingers "harder…faster…Alice" I could feel myself about to explode when she started sucking on my clit and curling her fingers hitting that spot, I couldn't take anymore I practically screamed her name as I felt myself loose it jerking my hips in a frenzied way against her hand and mouth.

I felt Alice move up and wrap her arm around me but I couldn't focus all I could feel was my heavy breathing and fuzzy afterglow. Contended I turned my head lazily to the side to look at her "Hey sweetie" I just smiled at her still to puffed to answer finally able to talk "I love you" Alice beamed at me "I love you to, now sleep Charlie will be home in a little while we can continue this later" Snuggling into her I promised myself when I woke up I would make Alice feel good to.

**Review for new chapter faster as i'll feel more motivated :-)**


	8. Chapter 8 Charlie

**I dont own twilight or anything related except this story, sorry it's been a little while iv been busy. Keep up with the reviews they keep me positive actual people are reading this :P Enjoy**

APOV

Once Bella woke up we went another round in bed before deciding we had to get up, Charlie would be home in exactly 3 minutes and 24 seconds. So Bella decided to wait downstairs for him while I had a quick hunt and would meet her back here to tell him about us. To say I was nervous would be an understatement I didn't know how he would react as he hadn't decided yet because he didn't know. By the time I made it back I could hear Bella shuffling around making dinner.

Knocking on the door I was greeted by my Bella and a quick kiss "Ch...Dad dinner's ready" Charlie came and sat at the kitchen table "Hi Alice, here for dinner?"  
"Iv already eaten thankyou" He just smiled as I never eat here. As he dug in to the food (smells disgusting) Bella decided he would be in the best mood while eating.  
"Dad I have something to tell you" That made him stop and look at her "You're not pregnant are you?" Looking wearily at her.  
Turning bright red "no I'm not dad but it has something to do with Edward, I broke up with him today" Charlie didn't look surprised at all.  
"It's about time, so I'm guessing this is why you cooked me my favorite dinner?"

Bella grinned "yeah it is I thought I'd butter you up, but there's more don't freak out but I'm in love with someone else that's why we broke up"  
Again Charlie never looked surprised it's like he already knew.

"It's Alice isn't it?" Ok I didn't even see that one coming are we really that obvious! Did everyone know before we did, I'm ment to be the psychic! "I always thought you two would get together I can see the love when you look at each other, It's ok Bells I love you no matter who you are with" Bella jumped up and gave him a hug  
"there's one thing though Bells" She looked nervous at that "You have to tell your mom" Bella looked like she was about to pass out "ok dad that's fair"  
Charlie looked very pleased with himself at that. After dinner she gave her mom a call explaining everything I tried not to listen to it, after she hung up she turned and grinned at me "She's fine with it apparently she had a hunch about it as I always spoke about you, and she's happy for me."

Charlie overheard Bella and didn't look happy Renee was fine with it, seems like he thought she would have something to say about the situation, shrugging in deffeat he turned his attention back to the TV with his beer. "Don't stay up to late girls it's a school day tomorrow" Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs "Can Alice stay she already has clothes here for tomorrow?" I turn to look back at Charlie with a smile that always makes him say yes. "Ok you can stay Alice but your leaving the door open Bells"

"Fine" Bella replied blushing, grabbing my hand and tugging me up the stairs "Can you stay here while I get ready for bed" She shifts about grabbing her Pjs and going into the bathroom. After a few minutes she's back and climbs into bed.

Once settled with my arms around her curled up, making sure we left the door open as demanded by Charlie "Do you want to come to mine after school?"  
I figured we could tell the others Emmett and Carlisle as they are the only two who don't know yet as we agreed to tell them ourselves instead of hearing it from anyone else even though I'm sure they already figured it out it'll be good to tell them officially. "Sure sounds good" I could tell Bella was almost asleep as her heartbeat was even and breathing was slow "Ok goodnight my love" "Night Ali" Bella mumbled, that's too adorable it's the first time she's called me that. I knew Charlie was coming to check on us I saw his decision so I pretended to be asleep pulling Bella slightly closer to snuggle in her warmth. After making sure we weren't fooling around Charlie wandered off to bed.

I wasn't sure how Bella wanted to be at school if she wanted people to know about us or not I hadn't really spoken to her about it, I guess I'll just follow her lead  
I don't want to pressure her into it even if I wanted to scream it from the rooftops that I loved Bella and she was mine I think she might just die from embarrassment if I did and i like my human alive. Morning came too quickly for my liking I wanted to spend more time alone with Bella I didn't want to share her yet.  
I could tell she was waking up so I turned my head to face her "Morning" "Ugh" I chuckled knowing she isn't a morning person at least I got a grunt out of her instead of nothing like usual until she showered and had coffee. "I'm gona shower" Bella rolled out of bed and ventured into the bathroom for 'human time' I decided to pop home and get changed I'd be back before Bella even finished her shower.

I raced home and upstairs to my room got dressed and was back at the front door in like 3 minutes only to find Emmett blocking my way to the door  
"What do you want? I don't have time for this" annoyance coloring my tone "You didn't come home last night, where were you?"  
Smirking at me with an eyebrow raised in a typical Emmett way, Why is he asking me these things now when I want to get back to my Bella.  
"I was at Bella's now move I have to get back there" Pushing past him I started sprinting back to the swan resident hopefully before Bella noticed I had gone.

Jumping up to her window when no one was about I just about fell off looking in Bella was just standing with a towel around her, water droplets going down her neck into the valley between her breasts I almost pounced on her the want was so bad but I got it under control sitting on the bed "How was the shower? Sorry I wasn't here when you got back I went to get changed" She nodded "That's ok I figured it was something like that, umm can you turn around?" Blush was rising up her cheeks;  
I realized she was still in her towel.

Once she was dressed and ready we headed downstairs Charlie had left a note saying he had already left. Grabbing some cereal and milk we sat down at the table while Bella had her food, leaving a note tell Charlie she was coming to mine after school and something about leftovers in the fridge. "Ready to face school?"  
Bella looked slightly nervous about it. "Yep let's go" She grabbed her jacket I already had mine on and we headed out the door locking it and trekking to my car.  
"Wait" I turned to look at Bella wondering why she stopped us leaving, she lent over the armrest and kissed me, licking my lips she wanted entry which I gladly let her, after a bit we pulled away as she still needs to breathe. "I have been wanting to do that all morning" That was defiantly worth postponing leaving for school plus with my driving we wouldn't be late.

I parked in the free spot next to Emmett's jeep as Edward took his Volvo when he left. I glanced at Bella before hoping out and opening her door. Holding her hand we walked into school with our family.

**I'll try to put another chapter up soon. Let me know what you think. The next Chapter will be them at school.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 School

**I dont own twilight blah blah blah, dont sue me please! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review it makes me feel loved :-)**

BPOV

Walking into school today is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I knew it would be ok as I had Alice there with me, as if she could hear my thoughts she gave my hand a squeeze, turning to look at her to find Alice smiling back at me I couldn't help but return it. I could feel people's looks on us but I tried not to look back at them. Drifting off to class I wished Alice was in mine, reaching the door I turned back to Alice "I wish you were in Math's with me" Alice smiled "Don't worry by tomorrow I will be" Tapping her head "They cant resist me" Pecking her on the cheek I was trying to keep the PA to a minimum "I'll be waiting to walk to your next class with you after" Nodding I walked into the room an sat near Angela "Hey Angela, how was you weekend?" "Good, yours?"

After class and chatting to Angela the bell rang for next period, Alice was right outside the door, I had told Angela everything (well almost) as she was the closest human friend I have and trust. She didn't care about Alice and I as long as we were both happy, it's one of the things I like about her she doesn't judge others. By lunch the rumors have spread to the extreme ranging from Alice and I killed Edward and got together to Jasper and Edward were secretly together and we found out so hooked up out of spite. I can't believe the crazy things people have made up!

Sitting down the others had already arrived with their props, Alice put her arm around my shoulders while I ate "So Bella I hear you killed Edward, how'd that work out for you?" I could see the smirk on Emmett's face as he said that deciding to play along "how did you find out? We fed the body to mountain lions" keeping a straight face as I said it, we all knew his favorite food is lion. The others chuckled. Lauren walked past with Jessica "I can't believe they let dykes in here now it's disgusting" I felt Alice tense up next to me at Lauren's words "It's fine I don't care what they think Ali" Trying to relax her it seemed to work she didn't seem as tense now.

The rest of school was much the same crude remarks by people I even had a guy ask if he could watch thank goodness Alice wasn't in my class she wouldn't have been happy. At least I had one class with her so my day wasn't so bad and Eric, Angela and Ben were all on our side so I at least had one person in each class as a buffer. Finally the day was over packing up my stuff I was the last one in the room except for Lauren "So Edward's on the market again I knew he would wake up and see you for the boring loser you are, but even I never thought you would move on to that reject Alice so soon. I knew you were a dyke by the way you looked at me in the change rooms" I just rolled my eyes in what world would I find her attractive when I have Alice. "I broke up with Edward not the other way around, and don't talk about Alice like that"

I went to walk out the door but Lauren pushed me and me being clumsy fell face first onto a desk I'll probably end up with a black eye "Watch your back" before she strolled out, getting up and rubbing my eye and grabbing my bag. I walked out to the car park where Alice and the others standing near the car, I tried to keep my head down so people didn't stare. "Hey Bella, how was History (my last class)" "Fine" I still didn't look up. They noticed as Rose walked closer to me "Bella lift your head up" I shuffled a bit not really wanting to "Bella" her tone left no room to say no. I didn't want to see the look on their faces as I'm pretty sure it had started to bruise by now.

Lifting my head up to look at them Alice and Rose gasped I guess it's worse than I thought "Who did this to you?" I've never seen Emmett look so angry his eyes had gone black now that I noticed they all had "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home" I really just wanted to forget it happened. "Your coming to ours now remember" Jasper pointed out. "Carlisle can look at your eye while your there" I just nodded before hopping into the car I noticed Alice hadn't said anything the entire time "Ali are you ok?" She looked up at me in the backseat moving to hug me "I'm sorry this happened" I couldn't believe she said that "It wasn't your fault it was hers" Rose, Emmett and Alice looked at me as Alice didn't want to drive so Emmett & Rose are in her car with Jasper driving the other. "She who?" Rose questioned. I knew I couldn't put it off forever. "Lauren" The car revved faster and all 3 growled.

"She did this to you?" Alice looked like she would kill Lauren. "Yeah after class" I mumbled. Alice hugged me tighter and I snuggled under her chin. My eye starting to hurt a bit now as if Alice could tell she put her hand on my eye cooling it down and making it feel better. Pulling into the garage Jasper was already there. "Oh Emmett before I forget Alice and I came here to inform you we are together, just in case you couldn't tell" He turned and grinned at me "thanks bellsy but I kinda figured when I spotted you and Alice making out during your free." OMG he saw that! It was 4th period we both had it off so we snuck into a spare classroom and made out it was the highlight of my day, I turned bright red. "Enough Emmett inside now" Esme walked into the garage scolding him I couldn't help but snigger at him "Busted" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He just stomped off to his room with Rose following.

"How was school dear" Esme asked getting closer but stopped when she saw my face growling softly she was by my side in a second "What happened?" "Lauren did this to her" Alice all but snarled out. I decided to go inside I didn't want to stay in the garage. After being looked at by Carlisle and played games with Emmett and Jasper for a bit if you count being slaughtered as playing, Alice decided to take me home. I held her hand the entire way before jumping out at home "You'll stay with me tonight wont you?" Alice smiled "Do you even have to ask, I just need to drop my car home, hunt then I'll come over" Closing the door and walking inside "Hey dad, I'm going to bed" starting up the stairs "Ok kiddo, night" I got ready for bed and waited in my room for Alice. School can't be any worse tomorrow than today was, it can only get better.

**Next chapter will be soon hopefully, Might make it a lemon just to make Bella feel better after being hurt :P dont forget to review :-) **


	10. Chapter 10 Fun in the Bedroom

**Dont own twilight or anything related just my story, thanks for all the positive reviews :-) Just a little lemon goodness in this chapter, enjoy.**

APOV

I drove my car back to my house to find Esme and Rose whispering to soft for even my ears on the lounge about something, suspicious…I guess I'll find out soon enough what they are planning. The boys playing the x-box as normal I swear if Rose let him Emmett would take that thing everywhere with him! "Any plans for tonight dear?" Esme looked up and asked "She's probably going back to Bella's to get some action" Emmett earning a smack from Rose for the comment, even if it was true. "I actually am going back to Bella's Emmett but not for that reason" A small white lie. Rose and Jasper just give me that look when you know someone is lying. "Have fun, say goodnight for me" "Will do mom" I know she loves it when we call her that.

After a quick hunt, 2 deer later, I climb through Bella's window to find her reading a book in bed. "Hey, how was your hunt?" My eyes back to golden "same old" I climb onto the bed next to her and move the book to her desk "Charlie is asleep, I thought we could do more productive things since your awake" I knew she understood what I meant as Bella blushed and her heat beat picked up "what do you have in mind Ali" I quite like the nickname she calls me. To show what I mean instead of word I lean over moving her onto her back and kissing her softly.

After some light making out I could tell she wanted more hell I wanted more! Bella's hand running up my side under my shirt the other in my hair tugging me closer, her hand sending shivers down to my core I pull back and remove my shirt then tug at Bella's to take it off too. All she had left on were a pair of tiny short, kissing my way to her neck I suck on her pulse point leaving a mark careful not to bite to hard though, I can hear the blood pumping in her veins don't want to push my luck, moving lower to her breast licking around her nipple before sucking on it "Alice" I love it when Bella says my name like that. Tugging on my hair I look up Bella's trying to push me on my back as if I'd budge from her strength but I roll over anyway, Bella moving to straddle me I can feel her heat on my hips so good. Kissing and sucking on the spots that drive me crazy she moves to my chest and tugs my nipple into her mouth I can help but moan at the feeling and arch into her.

Bella's hand playing with my other nipple, I can feel her other hand drawing patterns on my upper thigh so close to where I want it to be teasing me. I can feel the coil building down there "Bella, please" I can't handle much more teasing "Please what Alice?" I look down at her face she has a smug look removing my pants and underwear she repeats it as she starts drawing on my thigh again "Please what?" She wants me to tell her, right now I'll do anything "Please touch me" That's all she needed moving her head to my pussy I feel her lick my slit, instinctively bucking into her "Yesss…don't stop" I can feel my orgasm building, Bella shifting to suck and nibble on my clit, her hand moving to my entrance but only going in a little before pulling out, the teasing is driving me insane! I buck my hips hoping to get more; Bella shoves two fingers as far as they can go curling them in and out setting a demanding pace. "I'm so close…don't stop" any second I feel like I'll explode, when she moves her other hand to my clit and I can hear her saying things like "wet, tight, mine" I loose it moaning loudly I convulse as my orgasm hits riding it out.

I felt Bella move next to me but I was still in my happy place. Once I managed to get my breathing under control I listen to make sure Charlie hasn't woken up, can only hear him snoring. Looking at Bella I can tell she's aroused I can smell it plus I know the look she gets. Moving to face her I trail my hand down her stomach and into her shorts to her pussy "your so wet" Not the most romantic thing but hey it's true. Bella doesn't say anything but her eyes fall shut and she moans softly aching slightly into my hand I can tell she's to close to be teased I can get her back later for it now it's all about pleasing my mate, my fingers sliding slickly against her wetness I gather some up and circle her clit pushing down as I go over it Bella bucking into my hand, moving my fingers to her entrance I push two in finding her spot I set a slow pace till she's groaning and moving her hips "faster..Oh god. Faster Alice" I can feel myself getting wet again from her words I pick up the pace making my thumb work on her clit, I suck on her earlobe knowing it drives her nuts, Bella's walls closing on my fingers. She's close a few more thrusts I feel her cum. Covering her mouth in a kiss so she's not too loud. I wait for her to ride it out moving my fingers slowly inside her helping her orgasm for as long as possible.

I can tell she's tired now so I pull the blankets up and snuggle "Sleep Bells, I'll be here when you wake up" I could stay like this forever. I want to ask if she still wants to be changed but don't know how to bring it up; I might ask Esme about it. I can think of nowhere else I would rather be right now as I close my eyes and listen to my mate fall asleep. Mornings always come to fast but at least I can snuggle for the time being.

**Next chapter will be part school as have to see what happens to lauren...and who does it to her! and part at la push with the wolves!**


	11. Chapter 11 Pay back

**I don't own twilight just this story. I picture Lauren to have long hair like Jess so she never got it cut like in the books. Can't thank people enough for the reviews and support. Luv you all :-D Enjoy xx**

BPOV

Waking up to find myself snuggled into Alice's body while she was purring contentedly was an awesome way to wake up. After getting up and having a human moment in the bathroom while Alice went home to get ready and pick me up for school after showering (hmm I wonder if Alice will shower with me) and putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with the band The Runaways on it and my converse I wander downstairs iv managed to conceal the bruise on my face fairly well, seeing the note Charlie left saying he was going to Billy's after work for the game so he'd be back late. Cooking a pop tart (if you call putting it in the toaster cooking) I sat at the table till Alice arrived, I wasn't waiting long before hearing her knock at the front door.

Grabbing my bag and jacket I head to the door "Morning Bella" In her usual chipper voice "Hey Alice, all set?" I started to walk out the door locking it and to the car "Wait I'm not ready just yet" What? I'm a little confused turning back to face Alice she steps closer and kisses me soft and teasing before letting her tongue sweep out and ask for entrance which I gladly give moaning softly as we make out on the front steps, Pulling back from Alice "I'm ready now" I couldn't help but smile at her comment. On the way to school Alice and I were chatting "I promise I wont let Lauren near you today" I had forgotten about her till then "I believe you just don't do anything reckless I don't want anything to happen to you" I knew her temper can get the best of her at times especially when it comes to protecting her family or me. "Silly Bella, I wont do anything I promise" Just as we pulled up to school I swore I heard her mutter something about Rose and Esme, I must be hearing things I just shrugged it off and got out of the car to stand near the others around Emmett's jeep.

As the cars started to park and students gather I noticed Rose was watching the cars like she was looking for someone, just as I was about to ask her about it Lauren's car pulled up, I tensed up remembering what she had done I guess Alice noticed as she put her arm around me "It's ok Bells, I'm here" I relaxed into her side, Lauren got out of the car she had a hat and sunnies and a long jacket all her clothing looked like it was a guys wardrobe which was unusual for her as she normally pranced around it short sleeved things trying to get boys attention, looking closer I noticed her skin was a light blue colour gasping I pointed it out to the others who could barley contain their laughter Emmett wasn't even trying. I felt like something was going on and I didn't no about it, as Rose looked like she'd won an award. She strolled up to Lauren and spoke quietly before grapping her hat and pulling it off by this time the whole car park was watching this time I could help it I burst out laughing Lauren's hair had been cut super short and dyed bright green perfect payback as Lauren holds her looks above everything. Smirking Rose strolled back to us before grabbing Emmett and heading to class.

In class one I share with Alice "What happened to Lauren?" I wanted to know so I asked her, Grinning she turned to me "Rose and Esme snuck into her house and replaced all her clothes with guys only including underwear and then put blue dye in her moisturizer and green in her shampoo an conditioner" I knew my mouth was open but I didn't care I cant believe they did that it's too funny to picture sweet and loving Esme doing that to someone, Rose I can see but not Esme "Oh and they cut her hair off" OK that was it I started laughing I couldn't help it I was having trouble breathing I managed to get it under control with the help of a glare from the teacher. The day passed quickly, Lauren wearing the hat and sunnies everywhere because of her blue skin. She was telling everyone that she had a reaction to a new moisturizer when they asked. By the time school finished I was in a great mood little did I know it was going to change. Walking to the car with Alice she froze and I knew it was a vision so I just waited to see what it was "Dam the wolves are coming here or at least one of them as I can't see anything" She hissed. I was friends with Jake so maybe it was him.

Waiting with the others a few seconds later a motorbike pulled up and off got non other than Jacob Black my best friend (if we still are I'm not sure anymore) he walked over to us pulling me into a hug I heard Alice growl at him he just looked at her oddly he didn't know about us yet then I thought Charlie might have said something to Billy about it. "Hey leeches, Bella can we talk?" I didn't like that he called them that "Sure" I turned to Alice "I wont be long" She didn't look happy but nodded anyway.

After walking out of hearing distance Jacob turned to me "You look good I guess the visit to your mom helped, where's you boyfriend?" he still couldn't say Edward without shaking "He's gone to Alaska and he's not my boyfriend anymore Jake" I could see the hope in he's eyes as I said that "Really? Well do you want to see a movie or something then?" I can't believe he came here to hit on me! "I'm in love with someone else im sorry so unless it's just as friends I can't I'm sorry Jake" It pained me to see the hurt in his eyes as I love him just not like that he's my best friend. "Who? It's not that Newton guy is it as he's not worth your love" I knew he would ask "It's Alice" I was getting ready to be yelled at or see him phase what I wasn't ready was him laughing at me. "What's so funny Jake?" Scowling at him. "I'm sorry, I am angry that you would still pick a bloodsucker over me but I'm laughing as it's a girl so I don't feel so rejected as you like girls not guys, plus it's hot" I couldn't help but chuckle at his dreamy look when he said it was hot he's just like Emmett.

"So we are ok?" I wasn't sure how he would be "Sure sure Bella we can still hang after all I am your bff" With a girly wave at bff and a big hug I smiled. He got serious then "I'm not sure how the others will take it but as long as your happy and they don't breach the treaty it should be fine." We walked back to find the others still waiting at the cars for us before I could blink Alice was in front of me pulling me into a kiss I returned it eagerly before braking for air "You smell like dog" I tried to look hurt by the comment but couldn't help the pull of my lips up into a smile "Jeez thanks you really know how to make a girl feel good Alice" Jake was still next to me with a amused look Alice moved so her mouth was at my ear before saying "I know how to make you feel good" I felt my face go red and just a little bit turned on by the comment "Hot" I heard Jake mutter before turning to me "Have to go patrol so I'll chat to you later" I nodded "Bye Jake" It was then I saw 2 wolves slink back into the forest near the car park as Jake rode off.

I decided I was going to the Cullen's place to thank Esme for what she did to Lauren but thought I should have a shower at mine first to get the dog smell off. After the short ride home with Alice's driving she sat on my bed flipping through a magazine "I wont be long I'll just shower then we can go to yours" She just nodded seemingly engrossed in whatever she was reading I don't even know where the magazine came from! After grabbing my towel I head to the bathroom.

**Next chapter something disturbs the peace as don't want to make it to cozy.**


	12. Chapter 12 Cullen House

**Dont own Twilight or anything with it. Sorry i havent updated i have been really busy, then got sick after having my drink spiked on sat night at the pub thank god for my friends getting me home! so havent had time to write, this is just a very short one as i'll put another chapter up tommorro. Enjoy and keep reviewing it's what keeps me writing :-) **

APOV

Waiting for Bella to finish in the shower wasn't too bad other than my mind drifting to the fact she was naked in there, I tried to focus on the article about what's in this summer but giving up after I read the same line 7 times! I'm glad Jacob has reacted well as I couldn't see what would happen as he's a Wolf but I know he remembers when he almost lost Bella over Edward so I'm glad he's smart enough not to repeat those mistakes.

Hearing the door open I look up to find Bella wearing nothing but a towel and water dripping into places I couldn't see. I could tell my eyes had gone a darker shade as Bella blushed and looked away "I forgot to take my clothes with me" I just nodded still looking at her. "Alice?" tearing my gaze away from her legs "Sorry what Bella?" I knew I would be blushing if I could, smirking at me "I said if your done staring at my legs could you close your eyes so I can get dressed" It was then I remembered she was still in just a towel. Closing my eyes I waited till she was done before pushing her up against the door my lips locking with hers and a short time later after I had her panting I pulled back. "That's for coming in here just in a towel, now we should go to mine if you're all done?"

Bella just nodded before pulling me back for another kiss "In a minute" I heard her mumble against my lips.

The drive to mine was short with the way I drive. I was out of my seat and opening Bella's door before she even realized we had stopped. Once inside the house I pulled Bella onto my lap on the lounge even though I am smaller there is no way she could hurt me. I wasn't really paying attention to what Bella and Esme were talking about I assume Lauren by the way Bella was laughing. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I do remember she has to eat sometimes and I figured it would be dinner time soon for her. "Yes dear, I'll make something for you I'll call when it's ready" Esme was off to the kitchen before Bella even had the chance to speak.

I listen for the other's and I heard Jasper and Emmett playing a game in the upstairs spare room which the created recently saying it was a 'Guy's only' room, I didn't understand when we had a perfectly fine TV in the lounge room it must be a boy thing. Rose was in the garage working on her car. That reminded me I promised Bella and I would have alone time in my car, maybe we can do that when I drive her home.

"Alice what are you thinking about?" Bella was looking at me from her spot on my lap. I decided the truth would be a good option. Winking at her "Just about you me and alone time in my car" her eyes when wide and she blushed "Oh" I could hear the boys laughing and Esme trying not to chuckle. It didn't help when Rose decided to add her two cents worth yelling so Bella could hear "As long as it's your car not mine and air it out before getting home" Bella's heartbeat picked up and her face flushed with embarrassment at the remark, thankfully Esme called out for dinner giving Bella the chance for a distraction.

The food smelt horrid as normal but my Bella seemed to enjoy it, after saying goodnight to everyone I said I would take her home as it was almost 8:30pm and I knew curfew on a school night was 10 so I wanted plenty of time to put my plan of 'sexy times in the car' into motion, Rose arching her eyebrow at us as we passed her to my car I just rolled my eyes it's not like her and Emmett haven't done things like this before at least I haven't totaled any houses like them! After Bella buckled up I started the car deciding on a secluded spot far enough away that the other won't hear us but not to close to town so we get busted even if the car has windows tinted so dark nobody could see in. Bella was humming in tune to the radio when we arrived at the destination "What are we doing stopping?" she looked at me confused, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hers before moving and straddling her on the seat. "Just keeping a promise" smirking.

**Sorry about the cliffy but you wont have to wait long lol you can guess what the next chapter will have in it but there's also going to have something happen at the end of the chapter...dum dum dum...cant keep it fluffy forever...any ideas on what it will be? And no Edward doesn't go crazy and come back to kill Alice or Bella (rolls eyes)**.


	13. Chapter 13 Car Fun

**I dont own twilight. I wont be updating till at least next week as im going away for a few days. enjoy :-)**

BPOV

I didn't quite know what we where doing on the side of the road but I also didn't care when Alice moved to straddle my lap, when I asked what she was doing all I got was keeping a promise. It wasn't until Alice was kissing me that I remembered sex in her car, I thought she was kidding! My hands moved to her hips pulling her closer to me before shifting to her perfect ass she moaned her lips moving to just behind my ear in a spot that drives me crazy it was then I lost all conscious thought and just went with it, sliding my hands up her back to the bottom of her top before pulling it off we only parted to do that and to take mine off as well.

I started to undo her jean button and zipper so I could wiggle my hand in there. "We should move to the back seat" before I even registered what Alice said I was already in the back I couldn't help but giggle "eager much?" My voice amused so she knew I was kidding. I didn't get a reply not that I minded as her hands where taking my bra off and her mouth moving to flick my nipple before pulling it into her mouth, I couldn't help the moan that slipped past my lips my hips shifting slightly in anticipation, I dragged my nails along her back to her bra clip before undoing it tracing my hands over her breasts her nipples already erect in arousal "Bella" hearing her same my name like that never gets old! Her clever fingers opening my pants and her fingers nimbly slipping into my underwear I was already so wet for her. Arching as her fingers brushed over my clit my breathing heavy and my skin felt on fire.

Just as she started kissing her way to were I needed I thought I saw a light "Alice" I had to grab her attention but what she was doing was very distracting and felt so good I almost forgot why I said her name but I saw the light again only closer now.

"Alice I think someone is here!" that got her attention her head snapped up and was looking out the window "Shit" I heard a tap on the front driver window but I couldn't really see out as it had become foggy in here.

Alice was already in the front with her shirt on while I struggled to climb in the passenger seat and put my shirt on I didn't have time for a bra. She put the window down and I saw Charlie I could have died we were just about to have sex and my dad is here. What the? "I saw your car on the side on my way back from Billy's thought your might have been stuck" He hasn't seen me yet I probably look like I've been having sex, well I was but still he didn't need to know that. "Sorry a dear ran across the road and I braked to miss it and Bella and I just needed to stop as we were freaked out by the close call" Charlie nodded clearly animals running across the road wasn't new, I could see when his mind registered all of what Alice said.

He shone the light over to my side "Bella?" why did the light have to be so bright "Uh yeah dad, hi?" I knew It sounded like a question but I couldn't help it I was flustered.

Stupid Charlie, stupid timing it was the reason I'm now in the cruiser and not in Alice's car with her, I have to have my jacket done up as I left my bra in Alice's back seat. "So what did you girls get up to after school?" I couldn't tell him that we were going to have some fun until he turned up so I answered with a simple "We hung at hers"

After we got home Charlie grabbed a beer and turned on the TV. "Night dad" I just wanted to get to my room and hopefully Alice will be there "Night kido" After brushing my teeth I opened my door to find Alice perched on the window sill smiling sheepishly at me "Sorry I didn't see him coming I was preoccupied, Oh and you forgot this" in her hand was my bra. I couldn't help but remember why she was distracted and what we were doing blushing with both embarrassment and arousal. I also couldn't help the wetness I felt remembering. Turing my gaze back to Alice she was no longer on the window sill but on the bed now my bra nowhere to be seen i assumed she put it somewhere. Closing the door behind me I moved to hop under the covers "You can climb under to I wont bite" I couldn't help the smirk when I said the bite comment. Alice rolled her eyes but snuggled under the covers with me anyway and started tracing patters on my lower stomach, the coldness from her fingers making me shift with need.

I lent in and kissed her softly before pulling back. "I love you" Alice grinned "I love you to Bella" My desire was still there but I also felt calm just snuggling with her. I couldn't tell when I fell asleep but when I woke up in the morning I found a note on my other pillow from Alice telling me she had gone hunting and would be back to take me to school. Getting up and going to the bathroom after cleaning my teeth I went downstairs to grab some food, Charlie had already left for work I liked not dealing with him in the mornings as I'm not a morning person. After showering and getting dressed I walked into my room. Seeing the last person in there I ever wanted to see again I was so scared I couldn't move or scream or anything except stand there.

"Hello Bella, long time no see. I hear you've found another Cullen to be with, it doesn't make any difference to me a Cullen is still a Cullen no matter which one." I still couldn't say anything my heart beating a million miles an hour much to her amusement "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. At least not yet, see you around Bella" With that she disappeared out my window. I had to tell the Cullen's but I just had to calm down first I was still in shock. At least I don't have to wait long before Alice gets here then I can tell them all she's back.

**In case you didn't work it out the person in her room was Victoria and the reason Alice didn't see her was because it was a snap choice. Review Please. xx**


	14. NOTEnew chapter soon

Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in like 2 weeks iv been really busy but I should have another chapter up in a little bit so don't worry, I hate these notes so I'm going to leave it short and sweet. So I'll give guys something more to read soon. Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter I hate it when I think that. xx


End file.
